There's No Time Like the Present
by silverivy13
Summary: It's been three years since their first kiss, and Kyle isn't sure how much longer he can keep hiding his feelings. He's not sure if he even wants to. Stan/Kyle Kenny/Butters Cartman/Wendy.
1. Kisses are way too Overrated

**Authors Note: **This fic is something I decided, on a whim, to do today. It somehow progressed into a massive 25-page fanfiction with various shippings that I love, that still isn't finished. I have an epilogue to write still. Not quite sure how that happened, but oh well. I'm actually very proud of this fanfiction. It basically wrote itself, I didn't really need to think about it and I didn't hit any writers block, which is very nice. I've basically written the whole thing in one day. I started at 1 PM and now it's 9 and I'm wondering just what am I doing with my life. Oh well.

It varies between POVs a lot. It started out as Kyle's, but that changed pretty quickly when I decided to further other people's character development. All in all, this fic will be around 10K words when it's done, depending on how long the epilogue is. And I might decide to continue it. I'm not sure. Either way, I hope you'll read it! It has Style, Candy and Bunny shippings, each one of which I support fully.

I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kisses are way too Overrated**

It had all started three years ago. Three years, he had held onto these feelings, clinging to them yet shoving them as far away as he could at the same time. Three wonderful, happy, painful, miserable years. And Stan had never even realized it. And now it was going to be time to graduate in just a few months, time to leave South Park for good, and Kyle still had these feelings.

The redhead sighed, rolling onto his side to watch as the rain pelted his window, running down in tiny droplets. Listening to the noises downstairs, he allowed his mind to wander, back to that night three years ago.

...

It had been at a party at Clyde's house. The entire freshman class had gotten together, celebrating their life as high school students, as well as their high school win at the Homecoming football game. It had only been a few months since they started school, but the party was long overdue.

As usual, Kyle hadn't wanted to go in the first place. "I don't want to!" He complained to Stan, who was doing his best to drag him out of his bedroom, and succeeding. There was a reason Stan had become the starting quarterback as a freshman. His strength was no joke, and although Kyle wasn't exactly a weakling, he couldn't really compete with him. Not when Stan was being stubborn.

"Come on, Kyle! It'll be fun!"

"No, it won't! I don't care about seeing everyone get drunk and Kenny hitting on every living thing and Cartman being an asshole to me and you and Wendy doing who-knows-what in Clyde's bed!" Okay, so maybe he had always been a little bitter about those two. Pulling his arm away from Stan, he went back to his bed, hoping that Stan didn't see his reddening face. After a few moments, there was a soft groan followed by footsteps. He felt the bed shift under Stan's added weight and did his best to suppress flinching when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Okay, um. First off, Wendy and I haven't done anything further than kissing. And I still puke when we do that, so there hasn't been much of it. And second, it's not like Kenny and Cartman are any different any day of the year."

"Yeah but they'll be drunk this time."

"Everyone will be. It won't just be them."

"Like that's a good thing."

"Well yeah, I mean. People won't really remember the party that way."

"But isn't a celebratory party? Shouldn't they want to remember?"

"Dude, this is just a farce for getting drunk,"

"All the more reason to not go then."

"Fine. If you're not going, then I'm not going either." This gets Kyle's attention.

"No way, man, you have to go. You're like, their hero. Star quarterback of the South Park cows and all that. You need to be at your own party."

"Tough luck then. I'll just disappoint all those people."

"You're really dumb sometimes, you know that?"

"If dumb means valuing my best friend's company over all other people, then yes, I am." Kyle, not knowing how to respond to that statement, had rolled over to face Stan. His blue eyes were fixated on Kyle, who, doing his best not to stammer and blush like a complete imbecile, had finally given in. After all, how could he resist Stan after that?

The party had, quite frankly, sucked ass. Kyle had been overwhelmed all night, arguing with Cartman over stupid things and trying to get Kenny to lay off the alcohol, of which there was no shortage.

"C'mon, Kenny, haven't you had enough yet?"

"Fuck no," the blonde replied, slurring his words. "I ain't paying for this shit, gotta appreciate it while I can." Kyle sighed, trying to pull the fifth bottle of beer he had gotten that night out of his hands. Moaning a complaint, Kenny pulled away and staggered a few feet away from Kyle. "Why don't you go worry 'bout your little boyfriend?" He slurred, giggling. "I bet Stan could use a wingman right now." He says, pointing at said boy, who's desperately trying to keep a conversation going with Wendy over in another corner. Smacking Kenny for the boyfriend comment, he walks over to them, just as Wendy pushes past him.

"Oh, good Kyle," she said, anger in her voice. "Go be with Stan. It's obvious who he cares more about anyway." With that , she spun around, her black hair nearly hitting his face, and stomped away.

"What was that all about?" Kyle said, turning to Stan, trying not to be embarrassed by her comment.

"Wendy wanted to hang out after the party tonight and I told her you and I already had plans."

"We don't though." Stan stares at him in disbelief.

"Yeah we do! It's Friday! What about our Friday night sleepovers?"

"Dude, you could miss one for Wendy. She is your girlfriend."

"I'm not sure about that anymore. She's pretty angry now." Stan groans, pickin up the nearest beer. Popping the tab, he chugged it down in one going. "Whatever. C'mon Kyle, let's enjoy the party!" Without having a choice, Kyle is pulled after Stan towards the open bar and the living room, which had been transformed into a mass of dancing bodies.

Apparently Stan's idea was to get dead drunk. After a couple of beers, the boy was dancing with the rest of the crowd (quite horribly, might I add) and screaming something about getting chickens in here. Kyle groaned inwardly as people whooped and cheered while Kenny started swinging from the chandelier in the foyer.

"Kenny, get down! You'll break it!"

"Hell no! This is awesome!" Kenny yelled back, having the time of his life.

"Yeah stupid Jew, lighten up! Oh wait, I forgot it's clinically impossible for Jews to have fun. They'll implode or something like that."

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Kyle screamed back, whirling to face the fatass.

"Whoa man, don't include me in your gay little fantasies, that's Stan's area of expertise."

"You fatass, why don't you go get alcohol poisoning or something!"

"Ey! I'm big-boned! And I can handle my alcohol!"

"So can I!"

"Then why haven't you drank anything, Jew rat!"

"Because someone has to get Stan and Kenny's drunk asses home!"

"God, you're such a little fag for those two!"

"I am-" He's interrupted as Stan, who is past the point of no return at this point, stumbles in front of Kyle to flip Cartman off.

"Fuck off, man." he grumbles, glaring daggers at the fat boy. "Kyle doesn't have to deal with your shit." Cartman, not sensing the murderous aura around Stan, who is hopelessly intoxicated and already upset over fighting with Wendy, takes a step forward and sneers at the two.

"And here's the little princess's knight in shining armor. Whatcha gonna do, punch me?" And that's exactly what Stan does. It's a relatively weak throw, but Cartman can't really dodge it. He takes up too much room to do that. In a flash, the two are on each other, punching and kicking each other. Kenny does some kind of jump-flip thing from the chandelier landing squarely on Cartman's shoulders.

"Ey! Kinny! Get the hell off!" Laughing crudely, the blonde flips him off.

"You got this, Stan! Beat the living shit out of him!" The group is surrounded by teenage boys and girls alike, all chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' at the top of their watching this insanity for a few moments, Kyle decides he has had enough. Turning around and shoving through the crowd, he manages to reach the front door and heads though it into the chilly night air.

Seeing him turn and leave, Stan, after landing another well-aimed punch at Cartman's face, turns and races after Kyle, calling after him. Complaints and angry comments that it's over and voiced until Cartman manages to throw Kenny off his back. The blonde hits a wall and falls to the ground, moaning. However, he's back up in a second, taking Stan's place, and the two boy departure is soon forgotten.

"Kyle! Kyle, wait up!" Stan calls, stumbling on the slippery dew-covered grass. Sighing, the red head turns and looks back, waiting for him to catch up. When he does, Kyle moves Stan's arm around his own shoulders, grabbing it with one hand and supporting his waist with the other.

"Dude, you drank way too much." Kyle mutters, helping the black-haired boy walk, or rather, stumble, home. "Be more careful."

"I know," Stan replies. "But it's the easiest way to forget things between me 'n Wendy. Did I tell you we're not dating more than we are now? It seems like she picks a fight over every little thing I do. It's not cool."

"In her defense, you have been ignoring her lately. You hang out with me and Kenny over her, rarely respond to her texts, hardly talk to her in school."

"Why're you taking her side? You're s'pposed to be _my _best friend." Kyle looks up to see Stan staring down at him, those big blue eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. Looking away as they cross the street, Kyle shakes his head a bit.

"I'm not taking her side, Stan, I'm just saying. Wendy's great, you could give her a little more attention."

"Far as I'm concerned, no one's greater than you, Kyle."

Thanking God that it's dark outside and Stan can't see his blushing face, Kyle replies "I know, but you don't have to spend every second with me."

"Yeah, yeah." Stan sighs as they reach his house. Leaving him for a moment, Kyle takes the key from under the welcome mat and unlocks the door. The two silently sneak upstairs, taking extra caution when they pass Stan's parent's room. Entering his bedroom, Kyle lets Stan sink onto his bed, before sitting down beside him. Stan rolls over to stare at Kyle, who's looking out the window at the moon, now high in the sky.

"Dammit, why do I always screw things up between me and Wendy?" He murmurs. Kyle glances at him, before looking away again.

"I don't know, man. You're just not good with girls."

As if those words were a trigger, before Kyle knew what was happening, Stan had grabbed his neck and shoulders and pulled him down next to him. He leaned in, eyes closed, and then the two were kissing. Kyle's eyes widen as his mind slowly registers what was happening. The warmth he feels almost immediately after, the fuzzy feeling in his chest, was enough to make his knees go weak, and he thanks God he's sitting down. When Stan pulls away, his eyes remain closed, a sleepy look crossing his face.

"I'm good with you, though." He mutters, before his breathing evens into a restful sleep. Kyle opens his mouth, but no words come out and his face slowly heats up, turning what he's sure is a firetruck-red. It didn't take much debate for Kyle to decide what to do next. He ran. He didn't care if he woke up Randy and Sharon, he just wanted out of that house. But of course, the two of them just had to be next-door neighbors. Not wanting to go home just yet, he ran and ran until he thought he might drop from exhaustion. Reaching Stark's Pond, he collapsed onto one of the benches, head in his hands, trying to make sense of what just happened.

The sound of feet crunching through the snow alerted him, and he rose his head to see Kenny approaching him. The blonde noticed him staring and waved, a tired smile wearing thin on his face.

"Yo." He said, sitting down next to Kyle. "I saw you tearing down the street past Clyde's house, man. What happened?"

"N-Nothing." Kyle responded, moving his head back to it's original position. "What makes you say that?"

"The look on your face. You look happy, depressed, angry and pissed all at the same time. Something had to have happened."

"I already said it's nothing. Why're you even here?"

"You're a terrible liar, know that Kyle? And the party kinda died down after you two left. Cartman passed out after I finished beating him and - get this - _Wendy _took him home. Cartman and Wendy. I wonder what's happening there. And a buncha people kinda passed out too from too much alcohol. I bailed before Clyde started asking people to help him get those losers out of his house."

"What, you let him do all that?"

"It's his party, man. And nah, Craig and Token'll help him. They always do."

"You have a point."

"Mhmm. So what's up."

"I-I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"What, you don't trust me yet? After ten years of friendship?"

"It's not that. I'm scared you'll laugh at me."

"No way, man. I won't do that. Promise." Kyle studied Kenny's face for any sign that he was lying and found none. Sighing, he told Kenny everything. From the day Stan called him his super best friends and Kyle felt a weird fluttery feeling to what happened right after the party.

"-and that's when I ran off. And I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

Kenny thinks for a few moments thoughtfully, before placing his hand on Kyle's back. "I wouldn't worry too much. If you stress over this, Stan'll get worried too. Just wait and see what he says tomorrow, kay?"

"...So you're not surprised? At anything?"

"Maybe people who don't know you well, or people like Cartman who don't give two shits, haven't noticed, but I've been friends with you guys ages now. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's watching."

"Oh god," Kyle moaned, pulling his ushanka further onto his head. "I'm that obvious?"

"Like I said," Kenny laughed. "Only because I've been with you guys for years."

That night, Kenny stayed with him until Kyle was ready to go home, and then the two walked back in complete comfortable silence as the morning light began to peek over the horizon. Promising to come over before Stan did, Kenny waved bye as Kyle entered his house, before turning to cross the railroad tracks back to his own home.

As Kyle climbed the stairs to his room, ignoring his mother's angry cries about him being out all night, his feet felt like lead. _Don't think about it._ Those words played over and over in his head, and as he fell onto his bed and let blissful sleep take him over, he tried to do just that.

Later that day, true to his word, Kenny appeared in Kyle's room and proceeded to wake him up by throwing a stuffed dinosaur he had sitting in his closet at his face. Groaning, Kyle rolled over and blinked at the bright sunlight pouring in from the blind.

"Get up, dude." Kenny said, plopping down on Kyle's bed. "Stan'll be here any second."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him leave his house just as I came in."

"What?!" That's all Kyle has time to say before the door opens and Stan walks into the room, holding the back of his head, dark rings under his eyes, his skin pallid and clammy.

"Damn, I feel like shit," he muttered, sitting on Kyle's desk chair. "Hey Kenny." Kenny waved back as Kyles did his best to collect his thoughts. Thinking better of bringing _it _up right now, Kyle answered with something along the lines of 'Don't drink so much next time.' The three boys spent the rest of the day playing x-box and eating cheesy poofs while laughing over his crappy Cartman probably looks today.

"We beat him so bad." Stan laughs, and Kenny nods in agreement.

"But seriously, man, him and Wendy! _Wendy! _I still can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." Stan murmurs back, looking away. Kenny, realizing what he just said, ats Stan's shoulder.

"Sorry man. I'm sure it's nothing. This _is _fatass we're talking about."

"True. Anyway, I gotta get going guys. My dad wants me to go fishing with him today."

"Gross." Kenny replied. "Bet you catch nothing.

"Yeah, I know." Stan says, getting up and stretching. Kyle, realizing he's about to miss his chance, gets up as well.

"H-Hey Stan." He says, grabbing his friend's sleeve. "S-Speaking of last night," he clears his throat, trying to suppress the butterflies in his stomach for just a minute. "About the…" He trails off, hoping Stan gets the picture. However, he only stares back at him, confused.

"What about last night? Last thing I remember was punching Cartman and everything was a blur after that." Kyle's eyes widen and his face pales.

"S-So you don't remember about me taking you home or anything?"

"No. Why, did I do something?"

"N-No. I was just… just wondering." Kyle manages out a nervous laugh that he hopes sounds convincing. Feeling like he's gonna cry, he pushes Stan to the door. "Hurry up, dude. Wouldn't want to make Randy wait. You know how he is."

"Haha, yeah. See you guys tomorrow or something." He waves and then the door shuts. Kyle locks it quickly and sinks to his knees, all strength leaving him. He can hear Kenny beside him in an instant, trying to comfort him, but it might as well be doing nothing. And Kyle can't help the tears that start to overflow as he realizes that, while he's completely in love with Stan, Stan must feel absolutely nothing. Or he would have remembered something as life-changing as that kiss.


	2. Fights, Dates, and Other Things

**Authors Note: **So this is chapter 2! I'll probably post the last one Friday or Saturday, so see you then!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fights, Dates and Other Things**

Kyle had never been able to forget that night, no matter how much time had passed. He had never brought it up again and Stan had never asked. The next day, when Kyle's eyes had been red from crying, Stan had freaked out, thinking Cartman had done something again. Kenny had managed to calm him down, but it only hurt Kyle more. And now, after three years, they would be graduating in just a few months and Kyle still had never told Stan his feelings. Christmas break had arrived, and with it, the one college letter Kyle had been wanting.

Stan had somehow managed to get a full scholarship to LSU for football. It had one of the best football programs in the country, and Stan had been ecstatic when he had gotten the notice. Immediately going to Kyle, he had begged his best friend to apply to LSU as well. Sighing, Kyle had explained that he had already applied there, but that it all depended on what he could get in an academic scholarship.

Now the letter was finally there, and as he opened it, his heart began to race with anticipation.

_Dear Mr. Broflovski,_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that, based on your many academic accomplishments, you have been accepted into Louisiana State University! We are proud to welcome you as a part of the Tigers family!_

Scanning the acceptance letter and the rest of the documents, he found the part he wanted and a big smile crossed his face. The first thing he did was rush to Stan's house, throwing the door open and rushing to Stan's room. He yanked the door open - only to see the startled faces of Stan and Wendy, frozen mid kiss, staring back at him. His face quickly heated up to what he knew was a burning red, and shut the door, yelping a quick "Sorry!" to the two. He was halfway out the door when he felt a hand grab his wrist and he looked back to see Stan, out of breath, holding him. Wendy appeared behind him, clearly not happy. She glared at Kyle, who looked back helplessly.

"What is it?" Stan asked after he had caught his breath.

"I-it can wait. Really. Sorry for interrupting you two." He glanced at Wendy and flinched as her glare hardened. Stan looked back at Wendy, then back at Kyle, before sighing.

"Sorry," he said, and Kyle waited from him to tell him to leave. However, what Stan said was "Wendy can we hang out another time?" The girl's big gray eyes widen in surprise before narrowing again. She walks briskly past the two boys, not hesitating to run into Kyle.

"Sorry," she says, her voice dripping with venom. "It was an accident." Almost 100% positive it was definitely not an accident, Kyle glances at her as Stan pulls him back inside the house. He can't help but feel bad for her. It's obvious she likes Stan, at least a little bit. More than Stan likes her anyways.

"I really could come back later." Kyle says. "I feel bad for her."

"There's no need to. She's sleeping with Cartman anyway."

"I know but- wait what?!" Stan gives him a funny look.

"Well yeah. Remember that party a few years ago?" Kyle stiffens at the memor. Nodding his head shakily, Stan continues. "She took Cartman back to his house and then they, well… She called and told me about it the next day, while I was with Dad. She was crying and swearing it was just the alcohol and she doesn't actually feel anything for him and it was a mistake, but still. I was her boyfriend. And she cheated on me. _With Cartman._"

"Is that why you two didn't talk for a few months?"

"Yeah. We wound up making up though. But I still haven't forgiven her for that. She's probably still doing it too. Cartman hasn't said anything, but it's pretty clear by his attitude. He never could keep a secret well." Those particular words feel like a knife to Kyle, stabbing him deeper and deeper. Wendy didn't deserve Stan. And neither did he. Stan's hand shakes him out of his stupor and he blinks to find his friend staring at him curiously. "Dude, you okay?'

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Anyway," Kyle says, digging the letter out of his pocket. "I got in!" He watches as the wheels turn in Stan's head and a huge grin breaks out across the boy's face.

"No way! Really?! That's awesome!"

"I even got a partial scholarship! They'll pay for my books and living fees!"

"This is great, man! Best news I've heard in weeks! We're going to college together too now!" Kyle flinches when Stan says that, and for the first time, he wonders. How much longer can he keep hiding his emotions? They've already almost spilled over a few times, and he has no idea what Stan would do if he ever found out. Maybe going to school together wasn't the best idea after all.

"I'm not sure," he says, and Stan turns to look at him. "I-I mean what if I get a full scholarship somewhere else? That would be easier on my parents too. They've gotta send Ike too in a few years."

"Dude, your brother's a genius, I'm sure he'll get a full-ride. Why do you not want to go to college with me? I thought you'd be happy. I thought you'd want that."

"It's not that, I do, I just-"

"Just what, Kyle?!"

"I just don't know, okay! My dad's firm hasn't been doing great, and it's $25,000 just to get in! I'm not sure they'll pay that much! I'm not sure if I'll let them!"

"You're lying!" Stan's voice raises, anger exploding across his face. "You've never been worried about that before! What aren't you telling me?!"

"It's nothing!" Kyle yelled back, turning to leave. Before he could get through the door, Stan reaches past him and shuts it, grabbing Kyle's wrists in the process and pinning them to the wall. Flinching at the tight grip, Kyle whimpers "That hurts."

"It's not nothing! We're best friends! You can tell me anything, you know that! For a long time now, you've been acting weird! What's with you! You used to tell me everything and now you seem more and more restrained when you're with me!" Twisting in his grip, Kyle tries to leave, get away from Stan, go anywhere but where he is right now. Stan's words are withering to him, and he desperately wishes he'd stop talking, but he doesn't. "What happened, Kyle?! Why do you not want to go to college with me?! Why have you stopped confiding in me?! What aren't you telling me?! Kyle, you-"

"I said it hurts!" Kyle interrupts him, and for the first time, Stan looks at him. Tears have appeared on the corners of his eyes, and his face is a mask of anger and pain. Quickly letting go, Stan steps back, seeing the red marks he left on his friend's wrists.

"Shit. Kyle, I-"

"It's fine." The redhead says hurriedly, pulling the door open. "I need to go."

"Kyle wait-" he stops when his hand is slapped away.

"Stop it, Stan. I-I need to be alone." And with that, Kyle slips out the door and into the snowy landscape before him. And for a moment, Kyle is sure Stan will chase after him.

He doesn't.

…

Stan stifles the desire to sigh for the hundredth time as Wency continued to ramble on about some college she was interested in going to.

"Can you believe it?!" She cried, anger in her voice. "They rejected my request for a full scholarship! Me! They'll only give me a partial one! It's like they didn't even see my ACT scores! A 33! Do you have any idea how hard it is to even get a 30, let alone a 33?! It's completely unfair!"

Ah, yes. The ACTs. Those tests had been the bane of Stan Marsh's existence for the entire month leading up to them. He had discovered LSU required him to get at least a 26 on them for him to be eligible for the full scholarship, so for the next four weeks, he had had Kyle tutor him in everything. When they had finally gotten their scores back, Stan had insisted he and Kyle open them together.

"I'm sure you did fine." Kyle said, as Stan slowly ripped open the envelope. Studying the sheet, he had fist pumped the air multiple times before turning to Kyle.

"27! I got a 27! I did it!"

"Awesome!" Kyle had replied, highfiving him while Stan danced around his kitchen praising the sweet lord for helping him with this. Finally, he had turned to Kyle and asked how he had done on them.

"Oh, yeah." Kyle had said. "I think it's because I tutored you. Either way, I got a 34." Stan had just glared angrily at him, before pulling him into a headlock, complaining that Kyle got all the good brains in South Park and that it wasn't fair.

Back at City Wok, Stan snickered at the memory. Kyle had been a great tutor ever since elementary school, and Stan knew he probably wouldn't have done well enough if his friend hadn't agreed to help him. His laughter catches Wendy's attention and she stops mid-rant to look at him.

"What's so funny, Stan." She asks. "My failures?"

"N-No, of course not," Stan replied quickly. "Nothing like that. Just remembering something, that's all."

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?" Her brown eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Of course I was, it's just…"

"Just what, Stan?" He sighed, taking a deep breath as he prepared for what he was planning on doing.

"I just don't think this is working anymore."

"...What?"

"This. You and me. It was great for a long time, but ever since high school started, we've been fighting more and more, you're angry more often than you're happy, and I know I'm not giving you the attention you deserve."

"...Are you breaking up with me? Is that what this is?"

"Look, Wendy, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep getting back together with you over and over again. I don't want to. And there's no point in hiding it from me, I know you about you and Cartman already." Her face turns red with shock.

"...What? How do you…"

"It's not that big a secret. I can tell by how Cartman acts around me. You two are actually, dare I say it, good for each other. You balance each other's personalities really well. You should be with him, not me."

"But I like _you_, Stan! Not Cartman! I swear, there's nothing between us! We just hang out sometimes, that's all! I'm being serious, Stan! I don't want to break up!"

"Well I do. I'm sorry, Wendy, it's not you. It's me."

"Did you seriously just say that. Did you really do that." She hisses, eyes crinkling with angry tears. Stan just looks away, trying not to worsen the situation.

"You know what, Stan Marsh!" She yells at him, standing from the table. "It is you! I've always made time for you! I've always made up with you! I'm always the one taking the first step in this relationship! But no matter what I do, you won't look at me! You only have eyes for one person, and as much as I hate it, it's not me!" Grabbing her glass of water from the table, she dumps it on top of his head, before finishing.

"Why don't you learn what you really want, before you hurt more people like this!" And with that, she storms out of the restaurant, leaving a shocked Stan to wipe the water from his eyes. The other guests around him are whispering amongst themselves, as Mr. Kim walks over to Stan, and irritated expression on his face.

"I assume you won't be getting anything now, right sir?" He says. It's more of a statement than a question. "If so, please get out of my restaurant before you-" He's interrupted as someone places a hand on Stan's shoulder defensively.

"He's with us," Kenny says, gesturing to the table he and Butters occupied. "And he will be ordering something. That cool, man?" Mr. Kim looks at him for a few moments before throwing his hands up and walking away. Kenny turns back to Stan, a smile on his face.

"Damn, she got you good, bro." He says snickering. "That was hysterical to watch."

"Kenny, uh, don't say stuff like that." Butters says, having gotten up as well. "It's rude. C'mon Stan, you can come sit with us."

"Thank guys, but I don't want to interrupt you guys or anything."

"Nonsense!" Butters replies happily. "The more the merrier, right Ken?"

"Right. Come on, dude. You can sit with us and cry over your latest little heartbreak with Wendy. I, for one, am incredibly curious about what exactly happened."

Stan stares at their encouraging faces for a few moments before smiling and following them over to their table, wondering what he did to get such good friends.

...

A few days later, and Kyle and Stan still haven't talked, and Kenny was getting sick of it. Sure, he knew Stan had tried. But after Kyle dismissed him the first few times, it seemed he finally gave up. Kenny was only just now able to get the redhead to leave his bedroom, and now the two were back at Starks Pond, on the same bench they sat at three years ago.

"Y'know," Kenny says, moving back to stare up at the gray sky. "Stan's a complete mess without you. He can't do anything right. Can't deal with Wendy, can't argue with Cartman, can't be any fun. He even broke up with Wendy." This gets Kyle's attention. Seeing this, Kenny snickers before continuing. "It's true! I was at the same restaurant those two were at with Butters the other day-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were with Butters? _Butters?_"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just… _Butters?_"

"Well while you and Stan were PMSing on and off these past few years, I needed _someone _to talk to. Butters is the type of guys who likes that. I started hanging out with him some, and one thing turned to another, and, long story short, I'm pretty sure we're dating now."

"...How much have I missed getting hung up on Stan?"

"A helluva lot, man. Craig and Tweek are together, though that ain't surprising. Anyone with half a brain coulda seen that. Token's back to dating Nichole. I'm pretty sure Red and Heidi got some lesbian thing going on. Oh, and Clyde and Bebe have a thing now. Have _had _a thing. They're more dysfunctional than Stan and Wendy. Speaking of those two, they were at City Wok for a date. Stan said something about how it just wasn't working anymore. That he couldn't keep getting back together with her, especially after what she did with Cartman. Then she said got really angry at him and yelled something about him just loving someone else and not her. Then she threw her drink at him and stormed out."

"...wow. Wait, she thinks he's in love with someone else?"

"That's what she said. And frankly, I agree with her."

"You do?! Well who is it?!" Kyle practically yells, grabbing Kenny's collar, who holds his hands up defensively.

"That ain't for me to say, dude."

"Of course it isn't." Kyle sighs, letting go, his hands falling to his sides defeatedly. "Is it bad I wish it was me?"

"Nope. Not bad at all." Kenny replies.

"I really really wish it was. I really wish he'd just notice it already. It would make things so much easier." Kenny stretches his hand out and pulls Kyle close to him as the redhead begins to shake. "He probably hates me now. I haven't talked to him in days."

"He doesn't hate you." Kenny says softly, consoling his friend. "He doesn't hate you at all."

Meanwhile, as the two talk by the lake, another person had arrived at the lake. As he listens to Kyle's confession of love to Stan, an evil grin crosses his face.

"Oh hell yes, Jew rat. This is great."

...

Kyle sighed as he walked down the dimly lit street, Kenny at his side, snow blowing around them.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? I don't want to go to a Christmas party. Not if Stan's gonna be there."

"That's exactly why you have to go. It's time you two made up. I don't want to keep comforting your depressed asses so you're going to the goddamn party, Kyle. You just gotta talk to him, that's all. He always forgives you anyway." Kyle doesn't respond, instead quickening his pace. He just wants to get there and get this over with so he can go back home.

Arriving at Craig's house, the two boys walk up the front steps and open the door - only to have everyone in the house, the entire senior class, turn and stare at them. No, at Kyle. _What's going on?_ Kyle thinks, confused. _Do I look weird or something?_ However, all questions are answered when Cartman appears, a huge smile on his face.

"There he is!" The boy crowed. "Mr. Fag himself!"

"...what?" Is all Kyle can say, completely confused.

"You here to have makeup sex with Stan, here?!" Cartman yells, laughing heartily, pulling Stan over to him. Stan, who's staring at Kyle as if he'd grown two-heads. "Oh wait, I forgot! You're the only one who's in love, right Mr. Faggy Jewboy?!"

And suddenly it all makes sense. There was only one way Cartman could have known about this "You didn't…" Kyle whispered, half asking, but already knowing the truth.

"Y'know, you really should be more careful about who you're telling that shit too and where! Not that I'm complaining, this is great!"

"Shut up, Cartman." Stan mutters, shoving him off of him, but Cartman doesn't, only laughing harder.

"Oh, this is rich! All these years I teased you about this and it's actually true! You seriously have a man-crush on Marsh! What kind of loser are you?! God, you're a total gaywad! I don't think I've ever been happier in my life!"

A few other kids at this point have started trying to drag Cartman away, others staring at Kyle in disgust, while some are pitying. But none of that matters. As Kenny leaps on Cartman, fists clenched tight, anger seething from every pore of his body, Kyle just stands there, in shock. He can feel himself start to shake, tears forming in his eyes. He doesn't care that everyone knows, or that Cartman just humiliated him. No. When the only thing, the only person he cares about takes a step towards him, Kyle turns and runs.

Ignoring Stan's cry after him, he tears from the house and into the street. His feet are slipping on the ice now, the snow pelting his face as he runs as fast as he can. Tears blur his vision, and suddenly they're streaming from his eyes, in torrents he didn't ever think he could have.

"Kyle!"

Looking behind him, he sees Stan chasing after him, his hand over his eyes so he can see through the snow. Kyle only runs faster. _Why? Why is he following me? I don't want to hear what he has to say. I don't care anymore. Everything's ruined. Everything._


	3. Good Things Come to Those who Wait

**Author's Note: **I have this head canon that, once everyone's all grown up and in high school, or even now, that Kenny always knows everything that's going on and he's a genius like that. It's fun to write him that way. Someone's gotta watch out for all those oblivious idiots that South Park is full of.

Btw, this chapter is why the fic is M. There are sexy times ahead. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good Things Come to Those who Wait**

"Kyle, please wait!"

"No!" He yells back.

Hearing the tone in his voice, Stan's eyes narrow in determination. His running begins to speed up, and soon he's sprinting down the road, after Kyle, his red hair flying back behind him. Kyle is running one moment, and the next he's been tackled to the ground, landing in a snowdrift on the side of the road, Stan holding onto him. Stan sits up and the two boys stare at each other for a second in silence.

"Kyle, I-"

"No!" Kyle yells. "No, I don't want to hear it! No apologies, no 'we can still be friends', no lying! He ruined everything!:

"Kyle, please-"

"You hate me now, don't you?! I know you do! I spent so long trying to hide this from you and fucking fatass went and ruined all of that! Now what do I do!" He laughs bitterly. "Guess I better start looking for new friends. Kenny's got Butters and you hate me and now-"

His rant is broken off sharply when Stan leans down and presses his lips to Kyle's. For a second, he can't believe it. Stan is kissing him. Again. And this time, he's sober. And Kyle feels the same warmth he felt all those years ago. When Stan pulls away, Kyle almost whimpers, desperately wanting more. But he doesn't.

"If you'd just listen," Stan says breathlessly. "He hasn't ruined everything. Nothing's ruined. In fact, I think he made things better."

"...what do you mean?" Stan shifts slightly, blushing embarrassedly. _Blushing._

"Remember Clyde's party back in freshman year?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I didn't really forget. Anything. I lied."

"You lied…? Wait. Wait, that means…"

"Yeah. I remember that I k-kissed you. But I didn't say anything because I was scared you'd be freaked out. I was scared you'd not want to be my best friend anymore, and I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. You've always been there and I'm not sure when, but I started… needing you there. I needed you with me. That's why I got so upset when you said you might not go to LSU. I can't do good at anything without you, I'm sure Kenny told you that. I even broke up with Wendy. No matter how great she can be, she's just second best compared to you." Stan is rambling at this point, as he helps pull Kyle to his feet, the two standing together underneath a streetlamp.

"...do you mean that? Like, really mean that, Stan? Because if you're just saying this-"

"I'm not! I'm really not! I'm not sure when, but my feelings of friendship towards you changed a long time ago. Kyle, I think I-"

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Just, I-I can't- I mean," He's begun to cry again, but this time, they're tears of happiness. For the first time in a long time, he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his chest. As if he's finally free. "Stan, I…" His voice trails off, and he leans up, pressing both hands to Stan's face. Pulling him down, Kyle leans in and presses their lips together. Parting his own ever so slightly, he allows Stan's tongue to slide in. Kyle never had had a real girlfriend before, so he doesn't really know how to kiss. He's not sure if it's Stan's technique or just Stan himself, but this kiss could not be more perfect. Stan's tongue is perfect, flaring every nerve inside him, the warmth and sensuality from the kiss making his knees wobble. Before he could collapse, Stan has grabbed him, pulling him closer, and by the time they pull away, they're both panting, their cheeks flushed. Kyle simply can't keep it any longer. Leaning in, he wraps his arms around Stan's neck, and hugs him tightly, Stan still holding his waist against him.

"I love you." Kyle breathes out, his words tickling Stan's ear as his hot, happy tears fall onto the taller boy's shoulder. "I've waited so long and I can finally say it. I love you. I love you so much, Stan."

"Me too. More than anyone else, Kyle. More than I have ever have before."

"Yeah." Kyle says, his voice cracking. "Yeah."

"What do you say we head home then? I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. Yeah I agree." He takes a few steps forward then stops, face flushing red. "Stan," he hisses, grabbing Stan's shirt. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm hard."

The two stare at each other for a moment, Kyle's face red in embarrassment, Stan's growing pinker by the second. Finally, the black-haired boy laughs, scratching the back of his head.

"Then I guess we'd better hurry."

…

Back at Craig's house, it took Clyde, Token, and Kevin to pry Kenny off of Cartman, who then proceeded to yell obscenities as Wendy hurried over to Cartman with the first aid kit.

"Fuck you, Cartman! You have no fucking idea what you just did! Why the hell do you have to try so goddamn hard to ruin Kyle's life! You're a lousy piece of shit! Neither of them deserved what you said, you asshole! What the hell! Why the fuck would you do that!"

"Because!" Cartman snapped back, his brown eyes glaring daggers at Kenny. "Those two fags always got everything! They had friends, they were popular, they were good at stuff! You fucking try living with a brain as your only good goddamn feature! Maybe if they weren't so fucking needy all the time I wouldn't care as much! I want to see them suffer half as much as I fucking did! You guys only hung out with me because I lived on the same goddamn street, I ain't stupid I know that! It's only fair they hurt some too!" Realizing almost everyone is staring at him in shock, Kenny included, he stops ranting, mumbling the next part quietly.

"Besides, it's not like this'll actually be bad for them anyway. Like I said, I ain't stupid. You're not the only one who saw how they looked at each other. I was just pissed they didn't fucking realize it. It was annoying."

Standing up, Cartman shouldered people aside, clearing his path to the door. Kenny, unsure of what to do now, took a step forward. "Cartman, I-"

"Oh, shut up, fag. Go comfort your little faggy boyfriend he looks like he pissed himself." Butters blushes, embarrassed.

"I did not." Kenny glares.

"Don't tease Butters, Cartman, or I'll go for round two."

"Oh whatever. Screw you, I'm going home." He pauses at the door, staring back at one person in particular. "You coming, bitch?" Wendy looks at him in surprise, before glaring back. However everyone can see the fondness in her eyes.

"Yeah, fatass, just let me grab my bag." And with that, the two of them exit through the front door, walking in the direction of Cartman's house. As the group of partygoers watches them go, Kenny sighs, leaning back against the wall. Butters is by him in an instant.

"Are you okay, Ken? Any bruises? Cuts? Y-you didn't hit your head or anything, yeah?" Kenny cuts Butters off as he leans down and kisses him, enjoying watching Butters melt beneath him. Wrapping an arm around him, he grins.

"I'm a-okay, don't worry." As the party slowly resumes around them, Kenny starts to lead Butters to the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" Craig calls after them. "You're not skipping out on cleanup duty like always, are you?"

"Nah, man. Someone's gotta be prepared to talk people through stuff tomorrow. We'll catch ya later, kay?" Craig waves back at him as Butters and Kenny leave the house.

"We goin' to my place, Ken?"

"Damn straight. The heat ain't on at home, don't wanna turn into an ice cube."

"That won't happen, I'll just hold you until you get warm enough." Kenny looks at the innocent little blonde boy a few inches shorter than him.

"Goddamnit, Butters." He mutters, kissing his forehead before leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they walk down the street.

"You're a good friend, Kenny." Butters says quietly. "They know that."

"They better! Seriously, the thing I do for these people. If I didn't have you, I don't know if I could take it. You're my little ray of happiness, Butters." Butters smiles up at him, happy at this description.

"Well I ain't goin anywhere, Ken. We gotta stick together, after all."

"Yup. But damn, with everything else going on, you'd think we're the normal ones in all this."

"Well, uh, I guess we sorta are."

Kenny says nothing. Pulling Butters close to him and intertwining his hands with Butters own glove-covered fingers, Kenny smiles, looking up at the night sky as the snow falls down around them. The stars above seem to be glowing brighter than ever. _And hopefully_, Kenny thinks, _tomorrow will be the start of something better than whatever the hell it was that those two had before._

...

Back at Stan's house, and safely inside his bedroom, Stan sits on his bed, waiting for Kyle to emerge from the bathroom. As he thanks the heavens his parents and sister are out of town visiting relatives, Kyle steps back into the room. His cheeks are pink from excitement and embarrassment, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. His pale skin glimmers in the dim lamplight, curly red hair perfectly tousled. Those gorgeous green eyes meet Stan's and a small, nervous smile crosses his lips.

"So I guess.. we're really gonna do it?" Kyle asks timidly, sitting down next to Stan.

"Only if you want to. If you're too scared-"

"No. No, I'm not. Not if it's with you. I trust you, Stan." That smile again. Stan groans and Kyle looks over at him in surprise. "What's wrong?'

"I'm already hard." He mutters, embarrassed. Kyle looks shocked for a second, before snickering. Tossing Stan a bottle, he smiles.

"Here."

"What's this?'

"What do you think, dumbass? Lube."

"Oh." Laughing again at Stan's embarrassed face, Kyel moves, laying down with his back on the bed. "Come on, Stan. I've waited a long time. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Yeah. Me too." He crawls on top of Kyle, who wraps his legs around Stan's waist, pulling him in close. Leaning up, he kisses him again. Stan has gotten over the initial embarrassment at this point, and presses his tongue into Kyle's mouth. The small moans of pleasure emerging from Kyle go straight to his dick, and Stan starts to rub against Kyle. Gasping, the redhead pulls away as Stan wraps one around his own dick, stroking up and down slowly. With his other hand, coated in lube, he starts to push inside with one finger first. Whimpering, Kyle wraps his arms around Stan's back, moaning.

"You're tight." Stan whispers, as Kyle does his best to relax his muscles. As Stan's finger is joined by another, Kyle flinches in pain until the hand around his dick begins to move faster. Leaning down to lick and suck Kyle's nipples, Stan starts to move faster, both on Kyle's cock and in his ass. "You okay?" He asks.

"Y-yeah. _Nnh_." Kyle moans. "F-feels _ah _good."

Taking this as a sign to continue, Stan fits one more finger into Kyle's ass, only for the redhead to whimper in pain.

"It hurts…"

"Give it a second. It'll feel good." Resuming his rhythmic motions on Kyle's dick, now oozing precum from the tip, he goes back to sucking his nipples, fingering around for that sweet spot people talked about in the porn he watched. When Kyle clenches hard around his fingers, his nails digging into Stan's back, gasping in pleasure, Stan knows he's found it.

As Kyle writhes beneath him, at the mercy of Stan's hands, Stan's own dick has gotten rock hard. The beautiful flush of pink, the sheen of sweat, the gorgeous green emeralds glazed over with lust, everything about Kyle is oozing pheromones.

"_Nnh_ f-faster, Stan… _ah_, right th-there, _hah_, feels so good..." He whimpers, groaning in pleasure. "G-gonna c-come.." Just as Kyle says those words, Stan pulls his fingers out, leaving the boy gasping. "W-why…" he murmurs, only to feel something against him, and then a long burning sensation enters him. Gasping, his nails dig into Stan's back.

"Sorry," Stan hisses. "I couldn't wait any longer. Should I stop?'

"God, no." Kyle whispers. "Please. Don't stop now. Please." Shifting, Kyle moves so that it's easier for Stan to enter, and he does, his dick pushing deep into Kyle, filling him up with warmth. He gasps as Stan finally founds the same place he was fingering earlier. Smiling in satisfaction, Stan slowly starts to move, thrusting rhythmically in and out, driving into the same place over and over.

Kyle is a complete mess now, convulsing with each thrust. The beautifully erotic face beneath him combined with the excruciatingly tight-yet-wonderful warmth is too much for Stan, and, as Kyle clenches one last time, his mouth open in a soundless scream, he releases his load deep inside Kyle. The redhead's eyes glaze with pleasure and he moans as Stan continues to thrust until he's cumming too, in one of the best orgasms he's ever had. Leaning up, he kisses Stan, the two pressing their tongues together in a fierce, passionate kiss as Stan slowly pulls out, leaving Kyle feeling empty but also warm and happy.

The two collapse next to each other on the bed, panting. They stare at each other for a long time until Kyle is the first to speak.

"That was..."

"Great? Wonderful? Awesome? The best mind-blowing orgasmic sex you've ever had?"

"One, it's the only sex I've ever had, and two, I was going to say better than I expected. But yours works too." Stan laughs, reaching over and pulling Kyle close to him, petting the redhead's curly hair. Kyle smiles, shamelessly pressing his head into Stan's broad chest.

"I wish we had done this sooner." Stan whispers. "I wish I told you sooner."

"So do I." Kyle agrees. "I don't think I ever want to be apart from you again."

"You never will. I'll always be with you, Kyle. Being apart isn't even an option. Hell, I'll even pay for your school. Football players are paid and stuff. But you can't go somewhere else. You have to stay with me."

"I will. I promise. I'll follow you to LSU, I don't care what my parents say. I need you, Stan. I love you." Stan smiles, tightening his grip around Kyle. Finally, he's able to say the words he's always needed to say.

"I love you too."

…

"So it really happened?" Kenny asks for what seems like the thousandth time. "You're not making it up?"

Kyle, Stan, Butters, and Kenny are all sitting in Stan's living room, drinking hot cocoa that Butters made, which Kenny swears is better than hot chocolate made up in Heaven. Kyle is sitting right next to Stan, their hands entwined in one another's, happy smiles on both their faces. Kenny is lounging in a chaise, while Butters sits on the cushion closest to Kenny,beaming happily for the two.

"Yes, Kenny!" Stan says exasperatedly. "It really happened! Kyle and I are dating now! We even had sex last night, so you better believe it!" Kenny laughs loudly as Kyle smacks Stan over the head, turning bright red.

"Finally! Oh God, finally! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to not just tell you two?! Seriously, despite that little announcement Cartman gave last night, I think everyone else had already realized about you two."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Kyle replied. "The only ones who didn't realize it were ourselves. Geez, I was torturing myself with this for years, only to find out Stan did the same damn thing."

"We're a special kind of stupid, honey."

"You did not just call me that."

"Why not! You're my honey, so I'm gonna call you honey!"

"No. You're not. I will break up with you if you keep doing that."

"Oh come on!" Stan pleads, but his eyes are shining with a light that Kenny hasn't seen since all the way back in elementary school. That's when he finally realizes.

"You guys are gonna be fine without me." He says softly, only loud enough for Butters to hear. The small blonde turns to him, a sad look on his face. Before he can say anything, Kenny addresses them, a little louder this time. "Well this is perfect! You two are heading to LSU together then, right? Congrats, man!" The two boys stop bickering to turn back to Kenny.

"That's the plan." Kyle replies. "Y'know Kenny, it's not too late to-"

"Nope. I ain't going to college, man. That ship has long since sailed away. But I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. In fact, know where Butters is going to school?"

"Where?"

"Culinary school!" Butters says excitedly. "I got a full-ride too! And guess where it is!" Realization dawns on Stan's face.

"No, way man, you're kidding."

"Nope! It's in Louisiana too! And only thirteen minutes from you guy's college!"

"So we still won't be rid of you, even in college, huh?" Kyle joked, grinning from ear to ear. "But seriously, guys, that's great! Culinary school, huh? That suits you all too well, Butters."

"I can't believe it." Stan says, leaning back on the couch. "Seems like just yesterday we were still getting into all those crazy misadventures. It's the end of an era, guys."

"Hey, you're gonna get me all melancholic, man." Kenny replies, smiling. "Don't you have the whole future to look forward too? Me, I'm gonna get rich in Vegas one'a these days. That's my new goal."

"I'm gonna get a show on Food Network! That's my dream!"

"Well, we'll definitely get you that dream, won't we, Bunny?"

"Bunny?" Stan echoed.

"It's his nickname. He's my little Bunny."

"Yeah! And you're mine too!" The group laughs at that.

"I don't know, Butters, I don't really think Kenny makes a good bunny. Maybe something more like a rabid dog?" Kyle says.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Resent it all you want, it's true!"

"Well then he's my puppy." Butters says happily. The other three groan.

"Goddamnit, Butters." Stan sighs as Kenny pulls Butters towards him, beginning the makings of a very passionate kiss. "Oh, dude, come on, we're right here!" Stan complains as the two pull away, Butters breathless and Kenny smiling deviously. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Stan turns to see Kyle staring back at him, grinning.

"We'll just have to get them back won't we?" And then the two are kissing, their tongues overlapping, arms wrapping tightly around each other. Ignoring the cat calls in the background, the two pull away briefly, Stan staring into Kyle's eyes and Kyle staring into his. Smiling at him, Kyle leans his forehead against Stan's.

"I don't really think anything is ending, you know." Kyle whispers. "In fact, I think things are finally starting to begin."


End file.
